Simulation Infinity: Miraculous
by Sederance
Summary: Awoken in a dark room, Chat looks around to find himself with Ladybug and a ton of Akumas. Strangely enough all of them come from College Franoise Dupont and a mysterious voice is speaking of... games?
1. Chapter 1: Dark Room

Hello all, This is the first fanfic I am doing for the Miraculous fandom. I've always like this one novel called Terror Infinity. I am deriving this fic off of that and may have some cross-over elements from other fictions. Hope you all enjoy this fic and reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Awoken in a dark room, a blond in a skin tight leather cat suit peered groggily as he tried to assess the situation.

'I was in my room getting ready for bed then nothing... now I'm in a dark room with multiple figures, the closest to me is in a spotted red suit... Ladybug!'

Chat Noir was now wide awake and he bolted over to his spotted partner who was just coming to.

"Chat what happened? Where are we?" Ladybug groaned and Chat's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know My Lady but I think we got a problem I our hands."

"What do you mean?" Ladybug asked confused.

"Akumas, multiple of them" he growled and seeing how serious Chat became she also got up to survey the scene.

Across the dark room was multiple akuma victims and all of them were akumatized. A few of them were already getting up and facing the heroes.

"The situation looks bad from the get go, how are you feeling Chat?"

"Claw-some now that you're by my side".

"Can your puns till after we rid them all of Akumas " Ladybug said, taking Chat's ability to pun as an indication of his wellbeing.

The dynamic duo was thrown off when the Akumas started to scream for help among each other.

Genuinely confused multiple voices kept calling for Chat Noir and Ladybug to help them, or that there is an Akuma.

"Everyone calm down" Ladybug called out and the room silenced itself with the exception of Anti-bug who was complaining and crying for Ladybug.

Everyone glared at Anti-bug until she quieted down and Ladybug cleared her voice.

" I know that all of you are very confused, what I do know is that you are all in an Akumatized state but for some reason you are all not connected to Hawkmoth".

Chatter exploded in the room and Ladybug had to call out several times to restore order.

"Okay. Find some common point that all of us are connected by and we can work together on how we can get out of this cat-astrophy" Chat winked and Ladybug groaned.

After some discussion a figure in a black skin tiger suit and purple glasses stepped forward. "My akuma name is not important but I am Max from Franoise Dupont ..." Max would have gone in but someone in the crowd exclaimed:

"Franoise Dupont? Same here"

"I also attend"

"Count me in, student right here"

"I'm from Ms. Bustier's class"

"Really? I am too"

"This can't be a coincidence"

Slowly it is learned that everyone in the room was from College Franoise Dupont and all attended Ms. Bustier's class.

"If we all came from the same place does that mean Chat Noir and Ladybug are from there as well" a ochre-haired girl spoke up and Ladybug and Chat Noir paled.

"The only two missing are Marinette and Adrien" Nino brought up and by then both superheroes were sweating, oblivious to the other as they scrambled to come up with a good excuse when suddenly a booming voice echoed through the room.

"Welcome all to the Dimension Duels, I know you are all confused so I'll explain a few things to you all. "

"1. You are all from the same universe and we're all akumatized. Since your fellow friends Adrien and Marinette have never been akumatized I spared them and replaced them with Chat Noir and Ladybug, better deal than two useless civilians am I right?"

At this comment both Nino and Alta growled but the voice ignored them.

"2. You are all in a dimension where you have to duel to win. Get enough points and you get to go back to your world with all the goodies you receive here. "

Before anyone could respond to this bit of information the voice continued abruptly

"3. If you die in any of the simulations then everything you own will be deleted, unless you paid for a group commission."

The crowd erupted into noise as some gasped, others shouted in anger or disbelief. A few were silent as a feeling of dread sunk into them.

"I'll give you the day to come to terms with your new reality. However, I do recommend you get familiar with the menus, and come to terms with your friends for tomorrow may be the last you see of them"

The voice disappears and the crowd was now left with deafening silence.

"So? Who wants to share their grievances first?" Chat tried to break the mood.

"What my partner meant to say was, put our problems aside for now and bond together, from the sounds of this mysterious adversary, if we don't work together then many of us will die." Ladybug chimed in to prevent outbursts of despair.

"I wish Adrien was here, then I can remind him that his best friend is willing to work alongside him till the end" Nino sighed.

"Same, wish Mari could be here to keep us company, she could be our mascot" Alya said and the crowd of people murmured among themselves.

"Fine lets do it" Rose piped up.

"Do what?" Ladybug asked and Rose smiled at Ladybug's curiosity.

"Make Marinette our mascot, she brings joy into our lives so lets get through this ideal for her"

"You guys" Alya teared up

Oblivious to them all, Chat Noir and Ladybug had solemn looks on their face as they couldn't exactly reveal themselves to them, not after the voice had explained to them why Marinette and Adrien weren't there.

"Come on Chat, lets teach them combat skills while we still can, its best that they can all make it through this". Ladybug said holding out a hand for Chat to take.

"Any time my lady. How are we going to train the heavy hitters, we're both agile fighters so those like Stoneheart have to be stationary." Chat replied

"Hmm, I think I have a plan."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the fic as much as I did writing it. I am working on chapter two alongside my other fics so expect a sporadic update schedule. I should try writing chapters in advance and dropping them on certain days. Let me know what scenarios or shows/animes you want to see in this fic.


	2. Chapter 2: I, Robot Part 1

The timer for the day was ticking down, everyone was rested and relaxed, and the suspense of waiting in a dark, empty room full of akuma villains was unsettling for Ladybug. Sure, the villains had retained their true selves and no evil forces are influencing their actions but after having fought them she still couldn't be at ease around them, at least not currently.

She sighed and felt a figure drop right next to her. "Something the matter my lady?" Chat asked, his emerald eyes peering at her with concern.

"I'm just worried. This voice is awfully vague on what to expect in a few minutes and these people that we have to work with makes me feel uneasy. I mean we fought them before and they have tried their best to attack us. I know they were under influence back then, but still... What if Hawkmoth takes them over once more?"

"Nothing to worry about. If they change sides then I'll just protect you long enough to purify them. Besides, Chloe has been awfully cooperative. If she was Paris's spoiled child then I would have thought she'd throw a fit by now," Chat said and Ladybug looked down.

"As amazing as that sounds, what bothers me more is that my kwami isn't anywhere to be seen. It's as though she just disappeared."

Chat's smile faltered and his grin morphed into a downcast expression. "As much as I hate to say this, but I agree with you. Plagg may not be the easiest of people to talk to and control, but he was a friend nevertheless. I wish I could see him now. I bet he'd demand for his cheese".

A small giggle escaped from Ladybug's lips and Chat looked at her. "Huh?"

"It's nothing... it's just... your Kwami eats cheese?"

"Not just any cheese, the smelliest of cheese there is: Camembert!" Chat Noir cried incredulously and Ladybug erupted into laughter.

"Come on silly kitty, it can't be that bad."

"How do you think I had to explain my newfound obsession with Camembert? They made my birthday cake out of it and I had to force myself to gobble the entire thing down."

Ladybug motioned her hands to send away a bad smell and Chat growled. "Are you sure your kwami is not a mouse? Should I call you Rat Noir?"

"You wound me my lady. If anything, I'd be more of a mouse."

"Sure, sure, be cute and fluffy and harmless all over."

Their good-natured bantering helped Ladybug piece herself together and looked towards the counter. _Thirty seconds left._

"Alright everyone gather around. I do not know what enemy or enemies we may be facing, but please understand that we must work together to survive this."

The group cheered and they all watched the timer in anticipation.

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

And then everything became black.

* * *

Ladybug woke up to find herself in an abandoned shipping crate yard. She groggily got up and saw the rest of her team either passed out or waking up. Only Chat Noir and Gamer was up and ready to move. A voice spoke into her mind.

 _{Movie: I, Robot. Mission: Survive the Robot Revolution. }_

Ladybug was unfamiliar with the movie title. She loved watching movies, but she preferred bad horror ones.

"Anyone know what this movie is about?" Ladybug asked and Max enlightened her.

"This movie is about robots created to help humanity. The head robot, VIKI, was programmed to help humanity, but because of our "destructive" tendencies she decided to restrict humanity to help save them from destruction."

"Where are we then?"

"We are in Lake Michigan. At this point in the movie the NS-5 robots should be dismantling the older robots."

The sound of combat emerged from the eerie grounds and the group looked over to see several crates bursting open to feature robots fighting a more humanoid figure.

"How do we stop them?" someone asked and Max answered, "They are weak at the joints, but you have to disable their necks or heads to truly destroy them."

Up ahead, a robot shifted its focus to the new group of arrivals and the swarm charged toward them.

"Scatter! Remember to not get isolated!" Ladybug exclaimed and she flew up onto the shipping container. Chat Noir grinned and his staff extended to penetrate the head of the robot. Several of the robots responded by grabbing the pole and dragged him in. Chat pole vaulted before he could get into their hands and landed further away from the group.

Stoneheart charged forward and rammed into them, the robots flying like bowling pins.

Unsure of what to do, the group divided, each following their own course of action. Evillustrator had given himself a jetpack and took to the skies. He equipped himself with a paint gun to fire at any robots that approached. Dark Cupid joined him in the air and rained arrows from above.

Reflekta and Horrificator ran towards Stoneheart to lend him their support.

The Bubbler played a defensive role, casting bubbles forth to act as barriers or to encapsulate robots and send them floating towards space.

Overall, the situation seemed in control. There were no casualties and the robots seemed to be powerless against the akuma villains.

As the battle lengthened into a test of attrition, mistakes were bound to happen. Princess Fragrance shrieked as a robot grabbed her. "HELP ME!" she cried out as a swarm of robots dragged her away from her allies. Reflekta cried out and ran forward to help her friend, but was tackled to the ground , her assailant pinning her body.

The group became disorganized as the robot swarm assaulted their weak points.

Ladybug saw how dire the situation was and cried out "Lucky Charm!" and a small object fell into her hands.

"EMP?" She quickly activated it and threw it into the horde below her and it sent out an electromagnetic pulse, short circuiting the machines.

"Is everyone safe?" She asked and everyone gathered together. Reflekta had bruises around her neck and Princess Fragrance had gashes that bled as a result of the robots pulling her.

Seeing that everyone was safe and not seriously injured Ladybug gave a sigh of relief and fell to the ground extremely tired.

Max observed the surroundings and saw in the distance flames and smoke.

"Guys, the movie is still not over. The robots have taken the city."

Ladybug looked over with dazed eyes as she drifted off into slumber.

"We have multiple casualties and a big group to move. How can we get to the city?"

"I can create a flying barge, but we have to leave heavy weights behind such as Stoneheart over here- no offense Ivan," Evillustrator said and Stoneheart nodded his understanding.

"Alright, so we take back the city and we can go home. Simple, right?" Chat Noir said.

Max had a contemplative expression plastered on his face and he turned to look at the group.

"I'm not so sure, unlike the original movie, we dispatched the robots here. VIKI might try something drastic or the plot of the movie has changed." Max shared his observations and the group murmured among themselves.

"What if the main characters didn't get the virus and installed it into VIKI."

"So you're saying that the plot is altered?" Kim asked and Max nodded.

"We need people in the headquarters and others in the streets to prevent casualties. If the plot has changed, what can stop the Three Rules from being disabled?" Maylene exclaimed and the entire groups expression darkened.

The group decided that Ivan, Maylene, Ladybug, Rose and Juleka would stay behind while the rest of the class would advance toward the city center, and possibly the mainframe VIKI.

* * *

Atop the flying ship Chat Noir observed the scene around them. Outbreaks of fighting between man and robot were everywhere. Corpses of both humans and robots littered the ground and he sighed. Could they save this movie? Would Ladybug's charm be able to reverse the damage? Everything in this scenario was new to him and it scared him.

"Hey Chat" Bubbler came up to Chat Noir and sat down beside him. "I know we've never met in the best of ways but I can put our differences aside and see that you need a friend. What can I do to help you?"

Chat blinked and he sulked. He shifted his feet subtly and let it swing over the edge of the ship. "This-This battle that we are in. It scares me to think that we can't reverse the damage that is done in this movie."

Chat continued, "The thought that people can be fatally wounded with no return. I know in our own home of Paris anything bad that has happened can be reversed easy peasy. I'm just scared that we won't have the chance to reverse our mistakes."

"I can't say anything without making it look bad so I just won't. I will let you know though; do not worry too much. The more you worry, the more it will happen." Bubbler said and Chat turned to look at his friend, despite Bubbler not knowing it was really Adrien underneath the mask. The muscles on his face moved to form a smile and he patted his friend on the back.

"Thanks for the advice, can't go into battle with a distracted mind, right?" Chat hopped to his feet and dragged Bubbler up before turning to look at the people on board.

Due to the EMP that Ladybug had pulled off, Gamer was without a mech to pilot. Therefore, he was busy providing details to Evillustrator so that he could draw it. Dark Cupid and Time Breaker was busy piloting the ship, and Anti-bug was talking to someone whom everyone assumed was Sabrina. Lady Wifi took pictures of the surroundings to keep note of things.

The ship swayed dangerously as something exploded on the side of it, causing the ship to dip to starboard. As they were sitting on the edge, both Bubbler and Chat Noir fell off the side of the ship and were both hanging on to the edge.

Below them were Robots forming links to reach the ship above them. One of the links swung and latch itself into the ship, dragging it down.

"Let go!" Bubbler bellowed and Chat's eye twitched as he stared at him. "Are you crazy? You'll fall!"

"That's the point, now let go!"

"Please, I can hold on for longer just don't go!"

"It's either us or the ship, you choose buddy."

Chat was conflicted with Bubbler's resolve. Inside his head, a mental battle waged war between his greatest friend and the well-being of the entire team. When it was just Ladybug and him, it was either him or her, but now he had multiple people at stake, people he had to look after.

Hardening his eyes he turned to look at his friend. "Make it out alive, okay? I won't forgive you otherwise."

"You didn't spend the last few hours training me for nothing. I believe I can handle myself."

Chat let go of the ship and both of them fell. The Bubbler flailed in surprise. "Oi! It was one for the group, not both of us. Dude..."

Chat Noir flashed him a Cheshire grin. "Oh what a _catastrophe!_ Why don't we get each other's back while we're at it?"

"I can't believe you've done this" Bubbler shook his head and then turned to face the tendril of robots. He took out his bubble sword and slashed across the tendril making it fall to the ground. Chat Noir followed up with a simple slash of his pole to knock the link to the side.

Above them the ship lurched as it straightened itself out before it flew out of reach.

"It was nice knowing you" Bubbler laughed and sided his back to Chat Noir's. "Don't call it quits yet, we may still get out of this alive, just trust our classmates."

Bubbler laughed "You mean my classmates right."

"That was what I meant to say."

"Yeah unless you're Adrien it would be impossible."

Chat Noir could only think to himself as he sized up the hoard ready to swarm them 'If only you knew'.


End file.
